Tales from the Borderlands - Otra historia de esas
by ChopinThoughts
Summary: (TWO-SHOT NENA)-Contamos algunos sucesos y cosas que sucedieron despues de que Rhys y Fiona encontraran "la camara del viajero" sobretodo en la relacion de Rhys y Sasha, ademas de la aparición de un carismatico familiar de Rhys (algo bastante random)


**Buenas a todos, me presento como "knowhere" y el día de hoy vengo a presentarles un oneShot basado, como ya deben saber, en tales from the borderlands.**

 **Mi intención de este, es que si resulta positivamente podría hacer una historia completa del mismo**

 **Eh de decir que mi conocimiento en borderlands no es gigantesco, pero me manejo lo suficiente en el juego de telltale como para poder hacer una historia base y divertida… o eso espero.**

 **Sin más palabras, los dejo con el fic**

No te esperaba aquí:

Se escucha la grave voz de un narrador….

-oh, no esperaba verlos de nuevo, ¿y que? ¿quieren saber cómo continuo la historia del exempleado de Hyperion y la estafadora de pandora? Pues por supuesto que no… ¡la última ves perdí todo el día haciéndolo! Ehem... sin embargo, les contaré una parte de lo que pasó después de que nuestros protagonistas se abrieran paso a la antigua "cámara del viajero" y si bien fue un momento emocionante para ellos no todo lo que pasó después lo fue… y están a punto de descubrirlo, ¡prepárense! Esta historia puede que los haga perder un poco más la fe en nuestros "heroes"…

-¡dame eso!- grita Fiona mientras forcejeaba una hermosa piedra brillante contra su igual de maduro compañero

-¡¿Por qué siempre las mejores cosas te las llevas tú?!- le respondía Rhys de igual manera

-¡yo te diré por que!- le dice mirándolo a la cara -¡por que soy más inteligente, útil, productiva y sobre todo!- aumenta su forcejeo -¡no uso unos zapatos tan horribles!-

-¡son de piel de skag! ¡lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de tu ridículo sombrero!- casi se podría decir que salió un cartel diciendo "eso fue una mala idea Rhys"

Fiona al escuchar eso deja a un lado la piedra por la que estaban peleando y se lanza a por Rhys mientras que los demás ven la pelea sin creer como es que esos dos fueron los que lograron derrotar al guardián de la cámara y además abrir el cofre de esta

-vamos Fiona, ¿es esto necesario?- dijo Sasha mientras veía como su hermana no le daba tregua a Rhys

-com...-golpe- pleta…-golpe- mente…- dijo la sombrerada -¡esto es por casi traicionarnos! ¡esto por tocarle el culo a mi hermana!-

-siendo justos… eso no era yo…- trata de defenderse Rhys

-¡no me vengas con historias estúpidas de Jack el guapo!-

-¡no es justo!- intentaba decir Rhys -¡no golpeo chicas!-

-¡que lastima tu… EH SUELTAME!- Fiona es sujetada por Estibador

-"con vos robótica" señorita Fiona, por favor le pediré no seguir resistiéndose- dice sin hacer casi ni un esfuerzo sujetándola

-JAJA así me gusta amigo, dame 5- Estibador estira un brazo para chocarlas con Rhys pero Fiona aprovecha eso para librarse del agarre de el robot y golpear a su rival en sus….

-¡agh…! Mis…- Rhys cae al suelo con sus manos sobre su entrepierna y con lágrimas en los ojos -¿Por qué… tenía que ser ahí..?-

-¡ya es suficiente idiotas!- llega Athena A espaldas de Fiona mirando a esta misma con enojo -¿crees que una busca cámaras se comporta así? Pues no… así que deja tus inmadureces y para ti Rhys lo mismo… aunque no seas busca cámaras tienes que aprender a ser mas serio con tus asuntos- les dijo casi como una madre a sus hijos, solo que un poco más enojada….

-y si no les molesta, nos gustaría saber qué es esa piedra por la que se estaban matando- dice Vaughn sentado en una esquina de la nueva caravana

-esto a decir verdad…- dice Fiona

-es gracioso, ya que al parecer…- dice Rhys

-nosotros no sabemos que es…- termina la estafadora haciendo que los otros se les queden mirando

-entonces ¿Por qué la pelea?- dijo Sasha

-oh vamos…- Rhys toma la piedra que emite un color azul brillante -tienen que admitir que está súper guay… y bueno lo que está guay debería ser valioso ¿no?- todos se golpean la frente

-miren… vamos a hacer que todo lo que acaba de pasar no lo hizo…- Athena se va sobándose la cabeza -dame paciencia… con estos hijos de…- ella cierra la puerta antes de que los demás escucharan

Rhys se levanta del suelo con aún ese horrible dolor en su cuerpo, pero antes que nada se percata de una cosa ¿Quién demonios estaba conduciendo?

Al voltear se encuentra con nada más que a Gortys en el volante mientras tarareaba una canción, al ver esto, Rhys rápidamente se dirije a un lado de Gortys ya que no quería que se asustara y todo terminara en un accidente

-eh Gortys… ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Rhys intenta no sonar tan alarmado

-oh… ¡hola Rhys! Pues… me estás viendo, ya sabes, conduciendo- dijo Gortys poniendo sus ojitos

-eh…. Si- Rhys se aclara la garganta-veras Gortys no es que no confíe en ti, osea claro que lo hago, solo te quiero decir que no es que lo esté haciendo pero hay ocasiones en que a veces las cosas más insignificantes como… manejar quizá las debe hacer la persona indicada o podría acabar en un accidente ¿y tu no quieres eso verdad?- Gortys lo mira algo confundida

-Rhys ¿quieres decir que no confías en mí?- dijo con algo de tristeza

-¡no… no… no… no! Claro que no… jeje- la pequeña androide lo mira con obviedad -¡esta bien! Tal ves… solo un poco ¡pero no te lo tomes a mal! Es sólo que bueno… a los androides no se les da mucho eso de manejar-

-eso fue racista- dice Estibador detrás de ellos

-oh… solo dejalo Rhys… lo entiendo- dice Gortys mientras comienza a salir del asiento del conductor -estaré por allá… si me necesitan- se fue bastante triste

Rhys se sienta al volante y da un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Quién diría que hasta las mujeres androides son así de complicadas?- Rhys siente una mano tocando su hombro.

-perdón… ¿decías algo?- él supo enseguida quien era.

-S..Sasha ¿yo? Nah… que va solo amm…- ella lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados -hablando conmigo mismo… ¡si eso! Nada de comentarios machistas ni nada por el estilo…- le sonríe nerviosamente.

-ajah…- dice Sasha sonriéndole -entonces… ¿te vas a quedar toda la noche conduciendo?- Rhys la mira

-probablemente… aún que bueno, algo tengo que hacer por esta "familia" ¿no?- decía más calmado

-¿algo tienes que hacer? ¿es enserio? Rhys, por favor sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho, lo que hemos hecho todos juntos…- Sasha pone su mano sobre el brazo de Rhys causando que este se tense un poco -además si así fuera no puedes compensarlo quedándote todas las noches conduciendo, es decir casi ni duermes Rhys- dice ella a su lado

-Sasha sabes que aquí la que se llevo todo el crédito fue tu hermana…- Sasha cambia su rostro a uno más triste, sabía que había verdad en eso -y no lo tomes mal… me siento bien por ella aún que tengamos nuestras discusiones y todo, creo que no es una mala mujer y que todo se lo tiene más que ganado ¿no?-

-no estarás pretendiendo algo con mi hermana ¿eh…?- dice Sasha como hermana sobreprotectora

-¿Qué? No, no, no claro que no… es decir, si quizá es guapa pero más allá de eso nah…- dice Rhys intentando explicarle a "Lady no te metas con mi hermana"

-mas te vale "MR. Robot"…- Rhys solo ríe

-y sabes le puedes decir que se quede con la piedra… ya no importa, creo…- Rhys intenta sonar convincente

Sasha sonríe y comienza a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos hasta que por fin da con lo que quería

-aquí tienes…- dice ella mientras le entrega la hermosa piedra azul

-espera… ¿Cómo es que tú…?-

-ser ladrona por 20 años tiene sus ventajas… pero no le vayas a decir a Fiona ¿eh?- Sasha le regala una sonrisa y Rhys a ella

-wow… esto… yo…- Rhys no encuentra que decir -solo… gracias… es un hermoso gesto, bueno si quitamos el hecho de que le robaste a tu hermana…- Sasha le da un leve golpe en el hombro -ya, ya, ya entendí…- dice Rhys riendo

-me alegra que te haya gustado…- pero antes de retirarse Sasha se acuerda de algo -sin embargo venia a preguntarte o más bien aclarar algo…- Rhys se tensa un poco por la manera en que lo dice

-¿a…aclarar? ¿q…que podría ser?-

-pues…- se acerca más a Rhys -es algo que me contó mi hermana y me tiene dando vueltas el saber si es verdad o no…- Rhys se tensa aún más, ¿no será que su querida hermana Fiona le haya dicho lo que el sentía por ella? Todo apuntaba a eso…

-pues… s…solo suéltalo- dice Rhys fingiendo normalidad *denme un respiro* pensó.

-la cosa es…- el ambiente se ponía cada ves más caliente y el nerviosismo hacia de las suyas con Rhys que no sabía que haría después de eso, después de que ella se lo preguntara ¿sentiría lo mismo? ¿tendrá a alguien mas? ¿podrá ser posib…..? -¿es verdad que te pusieron ese brazo metálico por que te fracturaste el real de tanto masturbarte?- Rhys casi se desmaya ¿Qué mierda es lo que Fiona le cuenta a su hermana de el?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no! Claro que no, es decir ¿tu creerías eso de mi?- dijo riendo algo sarcástico

-¿quieres la verdad…?- dice Sasha con una sonrisa burlona

-no… gracias, ya la pregunta me cayó bastante fría como para una respuesta igual de pesada…- Sasha ríe por eso. Rhys a decir verdad estaba bastante aliviado sabiendo que no era "lo otro" lo que su hermana le había dicho, aún que ya le preguntaría a Fiona por que inventa tantas cosas...

-pero como sea… solo quería preguntarte eso- se levanta de su lugar -iré a dormir, ya es tarde, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo Rhys- le dice Sasha con leve preocupación

-oh esto… no te preocupes, yo aguanto pero…- la mira un momento -gracias por "preocuparte por mi"- le dice marcando esas palabras con burla y sonriéndole pícaramente

-tss… ¿yo? Por favor… solo decía… si no quieres esta bien, n…no me importa "Mr. Robot"- dice siguiéndole la corriente de juego -ya hablando enserio, me voy a dormir- comienza a retirarse -hasta mañana Rhys- dice finalmente para luego retirarse

-descansa Sasha…- termina diciendo Rhys

El sigue con su rutina de conductor nocturno, y había que admitir, no se encontraba con las energías suficientes como para pasar esa noche, por lo tanto no era de esperarse que se haya quedado…

-¡¿DORMIDO?! ¡¿ESA ES TU ESCUSA?!- le gritaba una bastante enfadada Fiona

-oh vamos… a cualquiera le puede pasar- trataba de defenderse Rhys

-¿A CUALQUIERA? ¡si claro! ¡a cualquiera le pasa que se queda dormido mientras conduce y choca el carro contra un árbol!- Estibador sostiene a Fiona para que no se lanzase contra el asustado Rhys

-de hecho Fiona…- decía Sasha examinando los daños que podía tener la caravana -no está tan dañada… aún que probablemente me va a llevar una o dos horas repararlo- Rhys al escuchar esas salvadoras palabras de parte de Sasha mira a Fiona con una sonrisa, pero luego Vaughn se apoya sin cuidado sobre la caravana dañando la aún mas de lo que estaba -¡Genial estaré hasta el anochecer aquí!- decía Sasha maldiciendo

Rhys aún que le encantaba dejar así a Fiona, sabía que ese no era un momento oportuno para hacerlo, ademas, últimamente los dos no se han llevado muy bien y… bueno quería unos puntos extras con su hermana ¿no?

-mira Fiona… "agh nunca pensé que diria esto…"- pensó Rhys -tienes razón no debí haberme quedado dormido… y entiendo que estés molesta conmigo- Fiona se voltea aún molesta -pero eh notado que estamos en un periodo de hostilidad con el otro que… me gustaría que terminara, ya sabes, si vamos a viajar juntos mejor llevarnos bien ¿no?- Rhys le ofrece estrechar sus manos en señal de paz

Fiona lo mira y se acerca tranquilamente hacia Rhys dándole falsa esperanza de que quizá ella se había calmado y había decidido aceptar sus disculpas de forma pacífica, pero la verdad era la siguiente. Al momento de que Fiona tomara la mano de Rhys está la apretar fuertemente causando que este de un grito de dolores seguido de sus intentos de librarse.

-¡auch, auch auuuch! ¡sueltame Fiona!- rogaba Rhys -¡aaaagh! ¡oh… vamos… se suponía… que estaríamos en paz…!- Fiona finalmente lo suelta

-ahora si lo estamos…- le dice ella seguido de un coqueto guiño de ojo que tensa un poco a Rhys

Sasha que se da cuenta de eso siente una extraña sensación que suavemente le decía "¿Qué mierda quiere ella con Rhys? ¿Y POR QUE RAYOS ME IMPORTA?"

-Auh…- se quejaba Rhys viéndose la mano que había sido apretada -Fiona necesitas calmarte un poquis ¿no?- ella sigue con una sonrisa satisfactoria -deberías conseguirte, no lo sé… un novio que te despeje un rato de todo esto… je- ella se sorprende un poco por estas palabras

-¿u…un novio? Tss… que va no necesito a nadie, además todos los hombres son unos idiotas…- se intenta defender Fiona, aún que sabía que había algo de mentira en sus palabras.

-hey… te olvidas de la excepción…- dijo Rhys refiriéndose a si mismo

-espera ¿tu cuentas como hombre?- le responde Fiona

-que graciosa- el ex empleado de Hyperion solo roda los ojos y se va a dentro de la caravana.

-Se podría decir que sabes controlarlo…- dijo Sasha refiriéndose a Rhys

-no te imaginas lo fácil que puede llegar a ser- le responde su hermana

-¿facil? Si tu lo dices hermanita- ella sigue arreglando la caravana mientras habla con Fiona -agh… en este momento es cuando extraño a Félix ¿Cómo rayos hacía para arreglar esta lata tan rápido?-

-toda la vida me pregunté lo mismo- responde Fiona mirando a su hermana trabajar -pero recuerda, después de haberse destruido no quedo al 100% como la antigua aunque, me alegra que Rhys haya querido mandarla a reparar por los viejos tiempos, bueno "viejos" tiempos….- ella ríe un poco

-si…- dice Sasha con una voz algo soñadora mientras se imaginaba a Rhys, pero luego se da cuenta de la estupidez que está pensando y sacude su cabeza para borrar estas idioteces de su mente -es decir… si, bueno estuvo… bien de su parte- dice Sasha sonando normal o por lo menos tratando de hacerlo, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por su hermana

-eh… ¿Sasha?- ella se asoma de debajo del vehículo para ver a su hermana -acaso tu… ¿sientes algo por Rhys?- Sasha se golpea la cabeza con la parte baja del auto tras escuchar esto

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no! Claro que no… como crees- dice la menor de las hermanas, pero Fiona solo la sigue mirando con una ceja levantada -¿Qué? Es la verdad ¿o crees que me enamoraría de un flacucho y torpe ex lameculos de Hyperion?-

-a decir verdad Sasha… si lo creo- su hermana solo la mira sería

-Fiona, pongámonos en el último caso de que fuera verdad… ¿tendría algo de malo? Es decir, tu te has enamorado de sin vergüenzas peores ¿eh…?- Fiona la mira enojada

-¿Qué dices Sasha? Eso es una tontería…- Sasha sonríe, ahí si había pillado a su hermana.

-vamos ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?- Fiona se irrita aún más.

-mira… nunca me eh enamorado, y dudo que pase, además todo ese tema del amor es demasiado dulce para mí, nunca podría caer en esas tonterías de…- Fiona se detiene antes de completar la frase dejando a su hermana con una cara de extrañeza

-eh… ¿estas bien Fiona? ¿Fiona?- su hermana permanecía Mirando a quien sabe que

-e…esto… yo…- balbuceaba Fiona sin dejar de mirar lo que la había dejado así.

-¿y a ti que rayos te paso?- le decía Sasha a su hermana hasta que una vos masculina al lado de ella la hace voltearse.

-discúlpame preciosa pero ¿conoces a un tal Rhys…?-

 **Dentro de la caravana…**

-así que según tu ¿Fiona solo te quiere, o solo te quiso para encontrar la cámara del viajero y luego llevarse todo el crédito y dejarte a un lado para quedar como la heroína de la historia?- le pregunta Vaughn a Rhys que está sentado en uno de los sofás de la caravana y se nota que está algo molesto

-créeme- Rhys se levanta -esa mujer me odia con todo su ser de malvada estafadora que tiene- tanto Athena como Vaughn y los androides se miran entre sí

-¿no crees que exageras?- le dice Athena

-¡oh vamos! Ustedes la vieron allá afuera… y además el incidente de la piedra, ¡me quiere matar!- grita Rhys

-pasa que los dos tienen el mismo intelecto de inmadurez- dice Estibador -oh quieres acostarte con ella- todos se quedan callados por el comentario de el robot mientras que Rhys está muerto de vergüenza

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo crees eso? Además del echo de que me odia ella nunca se enamoraría ni de mi, ni de nadir, es decir solo mírala- responde Rhys

-a decir verdad- menciona Athena -¿no crees que ella te trata así por que… le gustas un poco?- Rhys la ve con extrañeza

-pfff… por favor, lo único que ella quiere ¡es mi cabeza en un plato!- Vaughn ríe por la situación

-a decir verdad Rhys tienes que admitir- dice el amigo cerebrito mientras le golpea el brazo con el codo -que es guapa…-

Rhys lo piensa un poco y si, tenía que admitir que Fiona era una mujer hermosa pero peligrosa…

Si… ts quizá algo…- Rhys intenta fingir falsa modestia -miren ya solo olvídenoslo, creo que gracias a ustedes estoy aún más confundido…- Athena ríe.

-ese era el punto…- responde la mujer del escudo.

-cambiando el tema colega- dice Vaughn -¿Qué paso con la bonita piedra de anoche?-

-pues…- Rhys sonrie para luego abrir su chaqueta y sacar la hermosa piedra azul -sorprendidos ¿eh?-

-¿Cómo la tienes?- dice Athena -Luego de la golpiza que te dio Fiona dudo que hayas ido a buscarla de nuevo-

-veras mi querida Athena, tengo mis métodos secretos y eficaces…- Athena a lo mira sin creerle

-estaré bien… pero no le digan a Fiona ¿vale?- todos asienten -estaré bien, me la pasó Sasha anoche antes de irse a dormir-

-ufff Rhys, eres todo un casanova ¿no?- lo molesta su mejor amigo

-no es eso Vaughn… solo dejémoslo hasta ahí, creo que ya libere mucha información por hoy- dice Rhys lanzándose sobre los asientos de pasajeros a descansar.

-si tu lo dices amigo- le responde Vaughn

-hablando de eso ¿Dónde esta Fiona? Se suponía que le enseñaría un par de cosas- dijo Athena cruzándose de brazos

-pues yo que se- decía Rhys con las manos en la cabeza -teniendo un momento de hermanas con Sasha ahí afuera, probablemente-

-agh… acepte quedarme más tiempo con ustedes solo para enseñarle a Fiona a ser una busca cámaras- dice Athena encaminándose a la puerta de salida -solo para que ella se pase lo que le digo por el c… ¿Quién eres tú?- se detiene al ver a un hombre en la puerta de la caravana

-eh… Athena ¿quien está ahí?- dice Vaughn

-pregúntaselo tu- le responde la chica del escudo

-no hace falta supongo que MI PRIMO sabrá enseguida quien soy…- dijo el hombre

Al escuchar estas palabras Rhys se levanta enseguida de su lugar con una cara de haber visto el fantasma más aterrador

-hay no… Beg ¿eres tu?- dice Rhys con cierta sorpresa

Se abre la puerta por completo revelando así a el primo o supuesto primo de Rhys, un hombre de unos 37 años de tés algo morena, alto, fornido y con el pelo medio-largo (casi idéntico a bigby Wolf de "the wolf among us" solo que un poco más futurizado) el hombre que se hacía llamar Beg tenía al igual que Rhys un brazo robótico solo que era al lado contrario del de su primo

-y que ¿no saludaras a tu primo después de estos años?- dice el ya no tan desconocido hombre extendiéndose los brazos a Rhys para abrazarlo

A Rhys se le va todo el estrés de minutos atrás y se dirige a abrazar a su primo que no veía hace tanto tiempo.

-oh hombre ¿Cómo rayos?- lo abraza -¡¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado?!- le dice el ex empleado de Hyperion

-bueno digamos que unos 12 años…- dice Beg -ya sabes hasta que te fuiste a trabajar con los bocazas de Hyperion-

Ambos se separan y se dan cuenta que todos los están viendo contando a las dos chicas y sobre todo a Fiona que se había quedado paralizada desde que Beg llegó

-chicos- dice Rhys -les quiero presentar a mi primo Beg proveniente de Old haven- dice presentándolo mientras que este saluda cordialmente a todos con la mano… menos a Fiona que no responde

-eh… ¿estas bien?- le pregunta Beg a Fiona

-eh… yo…yo… s…si- dice la sombrerada

Beg ve a Sasha por el extraño comportamiento de su hermana

-nah… esta bien solo sale un poco de tiempo, se pone algo rara con los extraños…- dijo Sasha con gracia de ver a Fiona así

Beg sonríe y se da vuelta donde Rhys

-¡fua! Que amigos tienes primo, mírate estas tan flaco hombre, deberías comer mas- ambos ríen

-si bueno tú estás todo petado ¿Cómo rayos lo haces?- Le dice Rhys

-sabrás primo que en Pandora los músculos se desarrollan sin querer o si no estaría todo gordo- el rie

-no quiero imaginarte asi- responde Rhys -y bueno Beg ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-pues…- se sienta para contar los hechos -como sabrás cuando jóvenes nos encantaba armar unos buenos desastres- Rhys ríe al recordar sus aventuras de jóvenes -y a mí hasta el día de hoy me encanta hacerlo y eso me a traído unos problemas con mucha gente- se rasca la nuca -así que ahora soy todo un nómada y solo puedo quedarme en un lugar no más de un par de días, y entre todo este tiempo viajando me acordé de mi primo Rhys que hace tanto tiempo no veía así que comencé a rastrearte usando la conexión entre tu brazo robótico y el mío, aún que una ves encontre tu brazo… pues ese era el problema, solo estaba el brazo y tuve que agrandar la búsqueda mucho más hasta que di con el rumor de que uno de los hombres que abrieron la cámara del viajero fue un empleado de Hyperion y que tenía un brazo robótico, supe cómo dar contigo-

-si pues aquí me tienes el hombre de la cámara del viajero- dice Rhys

-¡no puedo creerlo!- dice Beg tomando a su primo de los hombros -¡mi primo es el que abrió la cámara del viajero! Eso sí que está a otro nivel…-

-ehem…- dicen a sus espaldas -no te olvides de nosotros- dice Vaughn

-espera ¿todos ustedes son los que estuvieron involucrados en eso?- dice Beg haciendo que todos asientan -wow… es un verdadero honor chicos-

-gracias… pero aquí los de las ideas fueron Rhys, Vaughn y Fiona…- dice Sasha mirando a su hermana con burla sabiendo que no quería que Beg le hablara por nervios

-¿enserio tu? Vaya… ¿Quién diría que una chica tan guapa podría hacer todo eso?- Fiona abre los ojos enormemente antes de caer desmayada a los brazos de su hermana -eh… ¿dije algo?- dice Beg extrañado

-se podría decir… pero descuida estará bien- le dice Sasha llevándose a su hermana a uno de los sillones de la caravana

-y bueno Beg ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? Ya sabes como los viejos tiempos- le dice Rhys

-¿sabes que quiero hacer?- Beg mete la mano dentro de su bolso y de ahí saca una botella de Whisky -¡quiero celebrar este momento de reencuentro y además del hecho de estar rodeado por los que abrieron la cámara del viajero!- termina diciendo Beg con emoción

-¿tomar? Ugh…- dice Rhys rascándose la nuca -no lo se, sabes que no soy de los que aguantan mucho-

-Oh vamos…- dice su primo-sera solo una copa pequeña ¿no te hará nada verdad?- decía Beg intentando persuadirlo

-c…creo que no…-

 **Una hora después…**

-¡¿que acaso no hay comida en este auto?!- se quejaba ATHENA si Athena ¿de verdad creían que Rhys sería el borracho de esta escena?

-primo recuérdame otra ves por que dejamos que se tomará toda la botella de whisky…- decía Beg viendo cómo Athena escarbaba en el vacío refrigerador

-¿dejamos? ¿no querrás decir TU?- le decía Rhys

-¡tu eras el que tenía miedo de tomar el primer trago! Hasta que llegó ella y dijo "dejenme mostrarles como se hace par de niñas"…- responde el primo

-¡no tenía miedo!-

-¡ya basta chicos!- dice Sasha intentando impedir que Athena causará un desorden -agh… podrían ayudarme ¿no?-

Rhys rápidamente va a ayudar a Sasha que se veía muy complicada

-¡sueltenme! ¿no ven? Estoy totalmente calmada…- decía Athena intentando soltarse del agarre de los dos -¡no le vayan a decir a mi novia!- ¡bum! Suena el teléfono

-¡oh suena el teléfono!- dijo Gortys con su inocencia -es malo no responder a la gente…-

-espera Gortys no… contestes…- le trata de advertir Rhys

Muy tarde… Gortys responde la llamada apretando el botón de altavoz escuchando la voz de una mujer

-¿Athena? ¿chica estas por ahí?- era nada más y nada menos que la voz de Janey Springs (la novia de Athena) que sonaba desde la otra linea

-hay no…- dijo Athena

-vamos…- decía Vaughn cómodamente sentado -eres la que saltaba edificios, cortaba cabezas con un escudo y mandaba a volar gente, es obvio que podrás fingir estar sobria para hablar con tu novia ¿no?-

Athena se acerca tambaleándose hasta el comunicador

-h…hola cariño… ¡hip!- comenzó a hablar

-como es… espera ¡¿estas ebria?!- cambio su voz la novia de Athena

Los demás se miraron, sabía cómo terminaría

-eh… yo los esperaré afuera- dice Rhys retirándose

-si… yo voy contigo- dice el primo y Vaughn

-nosotras también… tenemos que ammm… arreglar la carvana- dice Sasha retirándose con su aún inconsciente hermana

-nosotros tenemos cosas de robots que hacer- dicen yéndose tanto Gortys como Estibador

-¡oh gracias por el epoyo chicos!- les gritaba Athena enojada

-ATHENA AUN NO TERMINAMOS AQUI- se escucha por parte de Janey

 **Fuera de la caravana**

-bueno digamos que esa no a sido una buena idea de llegada- dice Beg entre risas nerviosas

-totalmente…- responde Rhys -como sea… tenemos tiempo, Sasha dijo que para esta noche tendría lista la Caravana ¿verdad Sasha?- ella lo mira con poca seguridad

-eh, si… verán chicos- dice Sasha -probablemente tengamos que pasar la noche aquí varados, ya que… bueno quizá corte uno que otro cable que no debía cortar… y bueno jajajaja… me… tomara un tiempo extra repararlo- todos la miran incrédulos, menos Rhys

-¿es un chiste?- Dice Vaughn

-oh no… tiene que ser una broma- dice Gortys agachando la cabeza

-mala jugada- dice Beg, pero antes que alguien más diga algo, Rhys interrumpe

-chicos… chicos- dice el captando la atención de los demás -no es culpa de Sasha, no se pongan así, todos sabemos que el que nos puso aquí soy yo además, será como un día de campamento ¿no?- Sasha al ver como Rhys la defiende sonríe levemente intentando no parecer tan demostrativa

-¿día de campamento?- dice su amigo Vaughn -puede ser e incluso tenemos sillas despegables y combustibles para hacer fuego está noche-

-¡así se habla colega!- le dice Rhys a su mejor amigo

-no es una mala idea- dice el primo -será bueno ¿no Rhys? Como los viejos tiempos… bueno solo que esta ves no es para que algún matón no nos encuentre…-

-ehhh… entonces así será ¿vale?- dice Rhys

-pues bien…- esta ves fue Fiona la que hablo ya que había despertado hace unos segundos, los suficientes para escuchar la idea de Rhys -creo que no tenemos otra opcion- dice con sueño

-¡pues ya está!- dice Gortys más feliz que…. Am… un androide en el mecánico (?) -¡ire en busca de las cosas…!-comienza a moverse a la Caravana pero se detiene al escuchar los gritos del interior de la caravana -ammm… creo que lo haré más tarde…- dice retrocediendo lentamente

 **Más tarde… jaja es gracioso por que Gortys dijo "mas tarde" jajajaja… ja… seguiré con la historia**

Todos estaban reunidos en un círculo, incluida Athena, frente a una fogata que emitía una iluminación anaranjada que daba un ambiente relajante y comodo. Algunos estaban sentados en las sillas despegables como Vaughn, Beg tocando la guitarra y Fiona, otros, estaban sentados en el suelo apoyados contra un viejo tronco caído, estos eran Rhys y Sasha que no dejaban de ser vigilados por Fiona, sobretodo Rhys al que de ves en cuando le hacía amenazadoras señas para que no se apegue tanto a su hermana, cosa que sacaba unas risas de Sasha por la sobreprotección de Fiona, y por último los androides y Athena, por parte de las dos máquinas estos estaban simplemente parados a un lado de los demás mientras que la mujer del escudo se encontraba acostada con la cabeza sobre una pequeña almohada y con una mano en la frente

-ah…- decía Rhys estirándose -¿que no sienten toda esa calma?-

-totalmente colega…- decía Vaughn igual de relajado que su amigo

Beg seguía tocando su guitarra, dando una melodía perfecta para el momento y para las cosas que estaban pasando ya que esa noche Rhys tenía planeado pasarla especialmente con Sasha y le había pedido a su primo crear un buen ambiente ¡y miren! Hasta Athena logro relajarse

-ESA… es una gran canción Beg- le dice Rhys a su primo quien comienza a tocar una nueva canción

-gracias primo, ya sabes, el abuelo si que sabía de música…- le respondió de manera calmada -gran hombre … gran hombre…-

(La canción que estaba tocando en ese momento era "it's hard to get around the Wind" de Alex Turner, por si quieren ponerla para mejor ambientación)

-e…es verdad…- dijo Fiona nerviosa -e…es una mu…mu… muy bonita canción- el le sonríe

-muchas gracias señorita- le dice Beg guiñándole el ojo -se nota que tienes buen gusto para la música ¿te gustaría aprender uno de estos días a tocar? ¡O si quieres cantar mientras tocó! Tienes una muy bella voz, y sería una pena que no la provecharas- Fiona se sonroja a más no poder tras los comentarios de el

-¿lo…lo dices enserio?- Dice Fiona sonriéndole -m…me encantaría…-

Beg le asiente

-entonces mañana mismo comenzaremos ¿te parece?-

-¡esta bien! Es decir- se corrige Fiona -e…esta bien-

-¡hey chicos! Ya los veo bastante amigos a los dos- les dice Sasha queriendo molestarlos -aun que saben si quieres hacer algo más "privado" bueno la caravana está sola y…- lo siguiente que Sasha siente es una pequeña piedra lanzada por su hermana que la está mirando no… muy feliz

-sh… ¡callate!- le "susurra" Fiona

Sasha solo mueve la cabeza con obviedad, ya sabía cómo molestaría a su hermana por algunos días…

Pero pasó que entre toda esa tranquilidad hubo algo que acabó con ella tan pronto como había comenzado

-AAAAAGH!- Grita Athena - ¡¿Por qué a mí?!- se sienta -ahora tendré que llegar a el taller, explicarle todo, inventarle una escusa, pedir perdón y probablemente dar unos 100 masajes de pies…-

Todos la ven, sobre todo Rhys y Beg sobre quiénes recae algo de culpa…

-mira Athena esto… sabemos que quizá tengamos algo que ver con que tú novia se haya enojado y… todo lo demás… pero ¿podemos olvidarlo solo por esta noche? Ya sabes, para aprovecharla, y mañana tu ayudaremos en lo que podamos… o eso intentaremos- le dice Rhys

Athena lo piensa unos segundos

-agh… se que probablemente no hagan nada mañana- Rhys y Beg se miran con gracia -pero al igual que ustedes no tengo ganas de gritarle a nadie hoy, a si que pueden calmarse y bueno disfrutar lo que queda de noche- Athena se levanta -oh pero antes de irme – se dirige a una pequeña caja que está cerca de la fogata y de ella saca una bolsa malvaviscos -esto se viene conmigo…-

-¡espera! Eso era para…- reclamaba Beg

-¡sin escusas!- les grita Athena antes de entrar a la caravana y cerrar la puerta fuertemente

-pues si que se a ganado su reputación…- dice Beg

-te termina cayendo bien- le dice Sasha

-¡si!- dice Rhys riendo -pregúntaselo a Fiona su "alumna estrella"- la sombrerada habría respondido con algún insulto o mirada, pero esta estaba más metida en su conversación con Beg con el cual ya no se sentía taaaaaaaaaaaaaan nerviosa

-¿e…entonces has viajado casi por todo Pandora?- pregunta Fiona

-asi es Fiona- dice Beg. Ella sonríe, mientras lo mira apoyando su mano en su mejilla -aun que sabes… eso de ir por ahí, constantemente escapando es muy agotador- ríe un poco -no se lo recomiendo a nadie, pero que más da… si no fuese por eso, no habría dado con mi primo en quizá cuánto tiempo…-

Rhys y su primo hacen un pequeño brindis por eso, solo levantando sus vasos desde lo lejos

-nunca pensé que iba a ver a mi hermana así...- le dice Sasha a Rhys

-¿asi? ¿asi como?- le pregunta el "Mr. Robot"

Sasha lo mira sin creérselo

-¿es enserio…?- le pregunta Sasha

-¿e…el que?- Rhys aún no captaba

-¿Qué todos los hombres son así de poco observadores? ¿Qué no es obvio? A Fiona le gusta tu primo…- le susurra Sasha

-ooooooh… ahora entiendo todo- Sasha ríe -hey no te rías… es tu hermana de todas maneras la conoces mas-

-en eso tienes razón…- le dice Sasha - ¡pero! Eso no quita que seas un ex lamedor de culos de Hyperion…-

-otra ves con eso…- dice Rhys fingiendo estrés

Sasha suelta unas risas

-ves… se como provocarte…- Rhys se tensa al escuchar eso

-oh… ¿estas coqueteando conmigo?- la molesta Rhys -Perdóneme señorita, pero ¿primero una cita no?- Sasha golpea su hombro en broma

-ya te gustaría- dice ella

-te iba a decir lo mismo- ambos rien por el grado de estupidez de sus conversaciones

Tras unos minutos más Rhys se levanta de su lugar mientras Sasha lo mira extrañada

-¿y tu adónde vas?- pregunta ella

-sabrás Sasha…- le ofrece la mano para que se Levante -que por aquí hay un acantilado, y no es cualquier acantilado, si no que es uno de los que tiene la mejor vista de todo Pandora, así que ¿me acompañarías a verlo?- dice Rhys aún con la mano extendida

Sasha lo mira y le sonríe

-Pues vámonos antes de que mi hermana la gendarme nos vea…- ella toma la mano de Rhys y salen silenciosamente hacia su destino sin que Fiona los vea, pero Beg si lo hizo

-"asi me gusta tigre"- dice Beg en su cabeza

-bueno chicos…- dice Vaughn levantándose de su silla -me voy a dormir… además así los dejo solos…-

-si…si… lo que tú digas Vaughn…- le dice Fiona mientras sigue mirando a Beg en completo trance

-eh… okey…- se va retirando Vaughn

-buenas noches colega- le dice Beg chocando sus puños

-nos vemos en la mañana chicos- el barbudo se retira

-nosotros igual procederemos a apagar los sistemas- dice Estibador mientras sostenía a una Gortys hecha bola en su mano -espero que el amo Rhys logré su cometido- Fiona lo mira por eso

-¡¿Qué Rhys que…?!- dice Fiona

-¡nada, nada! El ammm solo quiere ir a… recoger flores…- dice Beg intentando salvarle la vida a su primo

-le preguntaré…- Fiona comienza a girarse y cuando esta a punto de darse vuelta Beg tiene que usar unas "medidas drásticas" para evitar que Fiona viera que ya no está Rhys ni su hermana…

Beg rápidamente como último recurso toma a Fiona de los hombros y le da, o más bien le roba un beso algo forzado, pero el punto es que debido a la sorpresa que se llevo Fiona, esta no alcanzo a dar ni un tipo de reacción, solo se limitó a abrir enormemente los ojos mientras miraba a su "atacante".

Una ves Beg vio que Fiona ya estaba lo suficientemente distraída y su primo lo suficientemente lejos, dejo de besar a Fiona quien si antes con suerte podía hablarle a Beg ahora con suerte podía mirarlo a los ojos

-mira Fiona… esto… todo tiene una explicación…- decía Beg rascándose la nuca -y entendería completamente si quieres darme un golpe… asi que adelante…- el cerro los ojos esperando el golpe en la cara que…nunca llego, sin embargo… -eh Fiona ¿Qué haces?- decía Beg al ver como ella se acercaba lentamente

-shh… calla…- le dijo Fiona poniéndole un dedo en la boca en señal de silencio -¿no te enseñaron a acabar lo que empezaste?- ella estaba algo… extraña, si antes se sentía completamente nerviosa, ahora era todo lo contrario

-no, no, no, no Fiona, esto…- intentaba explicarle Beg mientras hacía la cabeza para atrás mientras la de Fiona se acercaba con obvias intenciones -i…imagínate que dirá tu hermana o los demás si nos ven-

-no tienen por que saberlo…- Fiona lo dejo sin escapatoria, para luego lanzarse a besarlo, votándolo de la silla en el acto… ¿podría por lo menos el plan de Rhys salir normal hoy?

 **Con Sasha y Rhys**

Pues… no…

-¡aaaaaaaaaah!- gritaba Rhys mientras corría de una manada de skags

-¡no a sido tu mejor idea!- le gritaba Sasha

-si, si, si ¡gracias por recordármelo!- mira para atrás mientras que los Skags no tenían ganas de parar -por favor… solo quería ir al condenado acantilado-

Ambos continúan corriendo hasta llegar a un árbol al cual se suben para evitar que los Skags los agarren y con suerte se irían después de un rato

-odio a los Skags…- menciona Sasha mirándolos intentando subir

-eso ya lo había escuchado antes- le dice Rhys recordandole cuando estaban en busca del maletín con esa dichosa suma de dinero que a uno supuestamente le daría el puesto tan deseado en Hyperion y a otra el dinero suficiente para disfrutar toda su vida, sin saber que ninguno de los dos encontraría eso, si no, encontraron algo mucho más valioso…

-¡a Gortys!- dice Rhys recibiendo un golpe de Sasha

-¡no! ¡iba a decir familia!- le reclama

-oh… claro eso también…- Rhys se rasca la cabeza -¿Quién lo diría eh?-

-¿el que?- pregunta ella

-pues…- Rhys se voltea para mirar a Sasha -que al final terminaríamos así, ya sabes, todos, juntos viajando por ahí, es decir, ¿Qué seria de mi hoy si hubiéramos recuperado el maletín sin haberlas conocido?-

-pues probablemente serías un oficinista calvo, gordo y aburrido- le dice Sasha causando que Rhys ría -aun que si te digo la verdad, creo que lo mejor que pudo haber pasado fue haberlos encontrado intentando robar nuestra caravana- ella ríe -par de patéticos…-

-oh… si, ya casi no lo recordaba- responde Rhys -que quede claro que la idea fue de Vaughn…-

-si… ya- le dice ella sin creérselo

-¡pero hey! Eso no quita el hecho de querer arrojarme por la puerta de un auto en movimiento- se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa -una pregunta ¿de verdad ibas a hacerlo?- ella traga saliva pero intenta disimular

-eh…no, claro que no jaja, ¡era solo una broma!…- dice rodando los ojos como si se tratara de una respuesta obvia -como podríamos hacerte eso…- Rhys la mira no muy convencido

-es…ta bieeeen…- dice aún meditándolo -si tu lo dices Sasha…-

Los dos se quedan observando un rato, Rhys sobre todo, el siente una calidez constante al ver el hermoso rostro de Sasha directo a los ojos, esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que sientes que la incomodidad desaparece y puedes hacer y decir casi todo a la otra persona…. Casi todo, ya que Rhys aún no se decidía en expresarle sus sentimientos a ella, por múltiples razones, como que Sasha ya estuviera interesada en otra persona, ya saben luego de estar ese tiempo separados quien sabe que pudo haber pasado y a quién pudo haber conocido y ni si quiera para preguntarle eso a tenido el valor, y siguiendo con lo anterior, la segunda razón por la que no le a dicho nada es por que no quiere perderla, si así es, aún que solo fueran amigos sentía que era una parte muy importante de su vida y Rhys sabía que de un modo a otro si ella no le correspondía terminaría toda esa amistad para solo convertirse en un simple pero incómodo saludo todos los días ¿pero acaso era el momento para acobardarse?

-Rhys…- la voz de Sasha lo saca de sus pensamientos -te parecerá gracioso pero… sentí el momento en el que yo y Fiona nos fuimos lejos, después de haber encerrado a esa criatura por primera ves y recordar que tú… bueno te habías quedado con Hyperion- el nota la forma más triste en la que dijo eso último -durante ese tiempo no hicimos más que seguir estafando y robando solo que… ya no era lo mismo que antes, ahora sentía una culpa tras cada estafa y cada hurto que yo y mi hermana hacíamos, y entonces comencé a darme cuenta de lo que todo ese tiempo juntos me había afectado… me ayudaste a entender que al satisfacernos a nosotros mismos a veces terminamos afectando a otras personas, cosa que hasta ese día nunca me había importado… y te debo las gracias Rhys…- Sasha pone su mano sobre la de el poniéndole los pelos de punta a este

"este es el momento, este es el momento" se repetía en la cabeza Rhys ¡y claro que sí! ¡era el jodido momento perfecto! (Sacando el hecho de que una manada de Skags hambrientos estaba debajo de ellos)

El toma aire y medita un segundo lo que está a punto de hacer…

-Sasha y...yo tengo que decirte algo importante…- Ella lo mira algo sería ya que Rhys le dijo esto en un tono muy diferente al típico Rhys -pues…- aparta la mirada de la de ella. no sabía muy bien como hacerlo, cosa que no le había pasado con sus antiguas novias ya que generalmente se ahorraban todo este momento y la sobrada espera pero con Sasha era diferente, sentía que solo podía hacer lo mejor y solo lo mejor para poder estar a su altura y que no podía irse por la manera rápida de hacer las cosas.

-¿todo bien, Rhys?- pregunta Sasha

-mira… yo solo…- "aquí voy" pensó – te quiero decir, que todo este tiempo e estado en…- BUM una gran explosión seguido de el sonido de disparos los hacen caer del árbol pero afortunadamente también asusta lo suficiente a los Skags como para que salgan huyendo de ahí

Ambos luego de esa dolorosa caída intentan levantarse, Rhys se sobaba la cabeza mientras que Sasha dejo pasar toda muestra de dolor para levantarse y darse cuenta desde donde venía todo este alboroto

-un momento…- dice Rhys Pensando lo mismo que Sasha -¿acaso los disparos vienen de…?-

-¡la caravana!- dice Sasha asustada por la vida de sus amigos, sobre todo de su hermana -¡vamos, hay que ayudarlos antes de que los maten!- Sasha sin espera de fue corriendo hacia donde se producía todo este estruendo seguida de Rhys.

Cuando llegaron lo único que vieron fue la caravana ahí donde la habían dejado solo que completamente destrozada por lo que sea que la haya atacado.

Ambos se acercan con el corazón en la mano ya que temían por la vida de los demás. De unos escombros comienza a levantarse Estibador que por lo que se ve tubo una dura pelea ya que estaba cubierto con manchas de explosiones, balas y plomo

-a-yuda- les decía Estibador intentando levantarse

Los dos se le acercan rápidamente

-¡¿pero que rayos…?!- decía Sasha al borde de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

-Estibador ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunta Rhys ayudándolo a salir de sobre todos esos escombros

-los otros fueron capturados- dice mientras se pone de pie -fue por una banda de bandidos que se hacían llamar "Matones manopiedra" llegaron haciendo un gran estruendo-

-oh, oh…- dijo Rhys al escuchar ese nombre ganándose la atención de Sasha

-¿tu sabes quienes son?- le preguntaba con voz agitada…

 **Chaan chaaan…. Saben, esto se me estaba alargando mucho así que decidí hacerlo de 2 capítulos…**

 **Espero que les este gustando y los invito a dejar su comentario si desean.**

 **¡Gracias, y nos veremos en el capítulo 2!**


End file.
